


Don't Chain the Sorcerer

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: AU Sorcerer Squall [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU Dark Sorcerer Squall, Abandonment Issues, Depression, Self Harm, sorcerer Squall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall can't handle not being connected to his magic and snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Chain the Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Au to my muse  
> Was used as a possible starter

Edea had told him that it was all a matter of focus, meditation, and pure strength of will. Easier said than done. He could handle the occasional moments of madness he got when he went a little overboard. There was always someone there to stop him, or in some cases no one there for him to hurt. He had never really hurt anyone until one fateful day, he almost killed a civilian with an uncontrolled fire spell.

They had basically grounded him for a month for that. The guilt he felt would have been punishment enough, but the school wanted to look good on paper. It was either he wears one of the strongest magic suppressors that Odine had invented yet, or be thrown in the isolation chamber that had been specially built to contain people like him for a week. Squall feared being alone for that long. No one to talk to and nothing to do left him too deep into his own thoughts. Yet another place he feared to be.

It seemed like ever since he received his powers, his fears had started increasing by the day. Being alone, being surrounded by people, hurting someone, losing himself… the list went on and on. The easiest option was to put on the infernal thing and deal with the consequences.

The effects were immediate. It felt like a part of his mind had been taken from him and he did not know how to reach it properly. He walked through those first few days in a haze. His friends even took pity on him and decided to visit, but even then he could not truly enjoy it. His mind kept wandering away, searching for something that was impossible to reach.

At the end of the first week, he could swear he could hear it. His magic whispering to him, begging to be let out. Where he spent all of his focus before trying to find it before, now it took all of his power to ignore it. It wasn’t so much of a voice, but a power with a will of its own.

A Student fell to the ground in pain in the Training Center. “ _You could heal them_ ,” It whispered.

Complaints from the town children of how _hot_ it had gotten in the summer. “ _A snow day would be fun for them_ ,” It giggled.

“ _You could help them. Look how lonely they are.”_

It was right. They had all promised to stay together after the war but look at them now.  Separated at the farthest corners of the planet and the only thing that can bring them together is Squall causing trouble. He had tried asking before, but the mission had always come first.

“ _You could bring everyone together again.”_ It tried to help. It fed off his desires and only increased them. All it wanted was to make him better, give him what he wanted even if what he wanted was only a small thing. Its voice only increased in strength as time went on and Squall was forced to listen to it. His own desires repeated back to him stronger and stronger until he couldn’t deny it anymore.

With only a week left, he tried to force the suppressor off but it was locked tight to his wrist. He tried picking the lock, smashing it to pieces, and even begged Cid to take it off if him, _please_. The last day, he almost sliced off his own hand, but his patience was stronger. _One more day, one more hour, one more minute._

They never should have taken it off.

His mind, and his powers had finally become one. Squall didn’t feel the need to fight its will anymore. **His** will. Because in reality, they had always been one in the same. It was just the only one who was actually willing to act on them.

Odine unlocked the suppressor without comment to the scratch marks, or the obvious dent in its side. The SeeDs watched him for any sign of moment or His magic rushed beneath his skin like a hyperactive child greeting their father after years away at war. Completeness was all he felt and there was none of the usual urge to wear his insane grin that usually accompanied his magic. Where was the insanity in finally coming home?

Squall watched their life slowly drain from their bodies as they were all frozen to death. Unnaturally large spikes of ice encased them, serving as their tomb. This ice felt colder, unbreakable, and eternal. He had always taken a liking to Shiva, and the ice para-magic. Even the snowy plains of Triba held a special place in his heart. Now he smiled as he touched his new creation, its cold seeping into him but feeling no pain.

He stepped out of Odines office feeling lighter than he and in a very long time. The alarms blaring as the guards realized what he had done. They tried to stop him, but with a simple flick of his wrist, they broke their necks as they slammed into the wall.

This was sure to get his friends together again; there was no way they could ignore him now. It wouldn’t be long now before word reached them and they would all be racing to see him. But before then, Squall would have to leave a trail of bodies all the way to Traiba. He did love the cold after all.


End file.
